


Compress

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral, Overloading on one another, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rodimus can't have everything he wants, but he sure as hell will try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compress

**Author's Note:**

> o͡͡͡╮༼ • ʖ̯ • ༽╭o͡͡͡

It was tragic really, how Rodimus had such a big mouth at times, yet struggled to get his little lips past just the head. He had to give him credit though for trying, persistent and determined as hell that he could do it. More like stubborn actually, as when Megatron reached down to try and pull Rodimus' head away from his spike, he would get swatted at. The swats were halfhearted at times, and in all honesty Megatron wasn't interested in getting him off, more so the angry look he would get when he tried.

        Rodimus' optics would darken and rotate, and at a point he managed to snag one of Megatron's hovering hands, squeezing it a moment and then bringing it to rest on his head. He held it in place, keeping his little hand atop the larger one until Megatron got the hint to start rubbing.

        Petting the Prime in long strokes, Megatron's engines rumbled. Despite Rodimus not evening being able to reach a third way down his spike with his mouth, he certainly tried his best to cover as much ground as he could. That included him pushing himself farther than he should have at time, nearly gagging himself as he attempted to get at least half that mass inside of him, but alas, it was for nothing. He had to work with the head and a measly fraction of Megatron's spike. He seemed more disappointed by this fact than Megatron did. Perhaps that was just because Megatron liked to watch the struggle. There was something so alluring about watching Rodimus push himself as far down as he could, his optics squeezing shut and his little nose wrinkling when the spike hit the back of his intake. Even then he would continue to push, gagging himself at time and feeling Megatron's hands by his head to coax him away. Oh but he tried, again and again until he himself was a panting mess and Megatron seemed unfazed by it all above. Perhaps that is what had him so driven, just to see Megatron wilt under his glossa. Which, even on his best days, he probably could never get. No matter, he would try anyway.

        With one hand, he rubbed this thumb into the bottom of Megatron's spike base, putting pressure on nodes that usually had little attention while even interfacing. The pleasure was minute, but it was enough to have grunts bubbling up the warlord's intake. He could tell each time he groaned Rodimus would flap his spoiler upward and try to dive in a little harder. It amused him to see Rodimus working so hard for such small prizes.

        Below, Rodimus rubbed slow circles into his modesty plate, pressing into it when it warped outward due to his spike shifting outward. It hurt, keeping a swollen and needy spike trapped in its sheath, but there was a funny hint of pleasure that came from pressing on the panel and forcing it back. When he let the pressure off, his spike would press against his panel again and that familiar ache would come right back. It made him shiver, and he groaned with Megatron still in his mouth as a wave of pleasure rolled right through his tank and down to his thighs.

        "You're doing well." Megatron's voice was a dangerously low rumble, causing the little Prime between his legs to tremble.

        Pursing his lips as he slipped his mouth off Megatron’s spike, Rodimus wiped his mouth and licked his lips.

        "I know." Biting his glossa, Rodimus leaned forwards once more to give the massive spike in front of him a quick nuzzle. He pressed his cheek against the base, using one hand to press against the other side and force it even harder into his cheek.

        Below him, his panel snapped back and both spike and valve introduced themselves to the situation. Valve, already drenched and oozing thick streams of lubricant down his thighs, tingled with anticipation for what was soon time come. He let his valve bare down on the empty space inside, relishing the thought of what a spike that big would feel like inside of him. Just the simple thought of it had him open mouth panting into the side of Megatron's spike. Mouthing at the metal around the base, he kissed and stared into an open seam. The biolights that glistened and pulsed were beautiful and he didn't realize he had stopped his little kisses until he felt Megatron's servos digging into the back of his head a bit.

        "Pushy-" Returning his cool lips to the searing metal, Rodimus left a string of kisses right back up to the spike’s head. There he paused, letting his glossa flick out and swirl around and even dig into the spike's slit.

        In the meantime, between his own thighs, Rodimus was working at his own spike. Sliding his sticky palm up and down in a rather casual manner, he picked up the pace only when he heard a small grumble push past Megatron's lips.

        He spent a lot of time rubbing his own spike head, squeezing it and pressing his thumb into the head to smear around the lubricant. It sort of didn't do much for him, as his mind was far more invested in Megatron's spike splitting his valve in half, but that was just a dream. There was no way Megatron was going to be able to get his spike inside of that sass filled frame without actually splitting him in half. It's just simply how it was, and they both knew it. It had been unspoken, but they knew.

        But again, Rodimus was stubborn, and that wasn't going to stop him from at least trying to inflict a little bit of bodily harm in the hunt for a fantastic overload.

        "So-" Lips leaving Megatron's spike, Rodimus started to stand himself up. Doing everything in his power to make it look as seductive as possible, he made sure their spikes ground together when he reached just under Megatron's chin. Once there, Rodimus kissed at the firm jaw line, nosing at it even and coming to a halt when he found himself face to face with the tank. "How should he do this?" He moved himself up more, right up until he had his knees on Megatron's berth and was straddling those massive hips.

        He lowered himself, sitting his valve right on the head of Megatron's spike and letting it push the folds apart. He was everything except modest, wasn't he.

        He wiggled, pushing down more and feeling not just pressure, but a hell of a lot of resistance as Megatron's spike head was significantly larger than Rodimus' valve opening. That didn't stop him from continuing to press down; causing Megatron’s spike to arch forward slightly.

        "You really are foolish enough to want to be split in half, aren't you?" Setting his hands on those narrow hips, Megatron pushed Rodimus down a little harder. He purred when he watched Rodimus' smug expression changed to slightly pained. His valve ring was straining already the added pressure wasn't helping it too feel any better.

        "We can start like this." Pushing his spike out from under Rodimus' valve, Megatron let it slide up against the small Primes' aft touch the small of his back. "Hold onto me, and stay on your knees."

        "Is that an order Megsy" Rodimus hissed into Megatron’s audio as he rest let his head come to rest on the warlord's shoulder. "You like me on my k-knees, don't you?" A knot tangled its way into his vocalizer as he felt something brush harshly against his outer node.

        Megatron swirled his thumb against Rodimus' node, pressing it and rolling it between his servos when it swelled outward enough. If he pinched it just right he could feel Rodimus lean his hips back and whine, but that didn't stop him from continuing.

        "Ah- frag." Rocking his hips forward when he felt Megatron slide his hand between his legs, he let his frame fall so he could sit on Megatron’s palm.

        Warm, like the rest of him, he squeezed Rodimus' valve, taking in the plush folds and the way Rodimus ground down against him. What a needy thing he was, always so... hungry for affection, praise, and touch.

        "You just going to squeeze me all day or are you actually planning on doing something down there. Don't get me wrong it feels nice and all but you know you could-" Spoiler shooting up, Rodimus threw his head back and screamed.

        Flicking his hand back, Megatron shoved his middle servo right up between the soaked folds and barged his way into the steamy valve. Instantly he felt Rodimus' bare down on his servos, clenching at it hungrily as he still pushed upwards into him to bury himself to the last knuckle.

        "Ah _fuck_!" Rodimus kept his head back, giving a perfect view of his intake and the rest of his neck cables which were now taut.

        Chuckling, Megatron leaned himself forward, taking advantage of Rodimus' exposed neck and latching right onto the exposed intake canal. He could feel Rodimus swallow hard as he dug his servo in harder, twisting it and curling it to press all over the inside of his valve. His servo as much larger than most average sized mechs and could even be debated it matched a mini bot’s spike. Regardless, it felt incredible wedged in there, and his valve reciprocated with another wave of lubricant.

        It spurt from his valve when Megatron flicked his hand a little faster, jerking Rodimus' hips a bit. When he slowed down, he enjoyed the fact that Rodimus would start to rock his hips onto his hand, finger himself with Megatron's own servo. He could only manage it for so long, as he was easily fatigued in this position. No matter, it was time for the best part anyway.

        "Hey hey hey-" Rodimus whined as he felt Megatron's servo slip free to leave him achy and terribly empty. "Come on I was so close. Come on." He tried not to sound too desperate, but his valve was a dead giveaway he was way past hot and bothered.

        He stopped his whining when Megatron pushed him sideways, forcing him to dismount his thighs and lie on his side on the berth.

        "Roll over, put your back to my chest." He said as he rolled Rodimus over himself and slid him across the berth until they were in a spooning like position.

        Lifting his top leg, Rodimus hooked his hand around his thigh and exposed himself, his valve parting a bit. At this angle Megatron really couldn't see it, but that wasn't really Rodimus' goal, no, the spike Megatron was pushing between his legs to come to rest on his golden thigh was. He waited and watched Megatron scoot himself upwards until the shaft was resting snugly against his valve, which left a nice hot and sticky kiss right on the shaft.

        "Don't look so eager." Leaning over Rodimus, Megatron pressed his nose into the hot rod’s cheek. He kissed until Rodimus turned his head enough that their mouths connected both pushing against one another for dominance even though Rodimus was already at the mercy of his weight.     

        Pushing Rodimus' hovering leg down, Megatron squished his own spike between the thighs. He squeezed, his vents huffing out a hot blast of air before he pulled his hips back just an inch to test his mobility, and just as he had hoped, he slipped through the small space with ease.

        "Mhm~!" Rodimus tensed against him, not expecting that to feel as good as it had. Megatron's spike’s seams and bumps were catching his valve just right and hell it felt good. "Oh, frag~" The first few small thrusts had been a bit awkward, Rodimus' valve not parting perfectly until he reached down and used his servos to pull the lips apart. Now they were in business.

        Sliding his hips all the way back, Megatron hooked his arm around Rodimus' waist and braced for impact. Thrusting forwards, he smashed his groin against Rodimus' aft, sending his spike sliding through the clenched thighs and sliding right over Rodimus' valve.

        "Gah!~" Spots of white popped across his vision field, Megatron’s spike plating doing wonders against his outer node. "H-Holy sh-shit-" Rodimus squirmed, unintentionally lifting his leg as he squirmed only for Megatron to push it back down.

        "Keep your leg down." A harsh kiss and Megatron yanked his hips back only to slam them forwards once more. The pace wasn't gentle, and that was perfectly fine.

        Pronged toes spreading, Rodimus sobbed out, his valve spurting more and more fluid until the loud clap of their amour had a wet slap added to it.

        Rodimus grabbed at Megatron's hand around his waist, clawing at it as he squeezed him tighter and tighter to get more leverage on each thrust. He didn't want him to stop; in fact he wasn't sure what he was doing as his systems were being wracked with wave after wave of just pure blissful throes of pleasure.

        "AH- haha!~" As he threw his head back, he stuck his glossa out, just letting Megatron thigh frag him. It was a good thing he was holding onto him as he was sure he would have been knocked right off of the side of the berth with just one of those thrusts.

        He hadn't realized he had closed his optics, at least not until he felt hands on his cheek, squeezing them together and pulling him towards something, that something being Megatron's mouth. Megatron’s hand moved down, servos wrapping themselves around Rodimus' throat. They squeezed, gently, but he squeezed and listened for Rodimus' next breath to be slightly raspy. He found it interesting that he didn't seem afraid, he could have crushed him right there, but instead the Prime allowed him to squeeze, allowed those fat servos to pluck and pull at all sorts of cables.

        While they kissed, their mouths breaking apart for mere seconds to catch their breath, Megatron moved the hand he had on Rodimus waist downward. All the way down until he pressed two thick servos against the terribly swollen outer node and began to rub frantic circles.

        "Megs! Rodimus kicked, and he felt Megatron jerk against him in warning to keep his leg down.

        "Stop squirming." Voice raspy, Megatron bit down on Rodimus' bottom lip and gave a harsh tug. Just enough to get him back in his place and feel his thigh put pressure back on his spike.

        He kept pounding away, rocking Rodimus along with the berth and moving from his outer node to his spike. It was easy to get his hand around the red and gold cord, jerking it in tune with his own thrusts until he heard a different kind of cry starting to escape his little lover. It was deeper, warbled and uncertain as something was building up inside of him. Swirling around his tank and radiating throughout each of his limbs, he couldn't hold it much longer, or at all.

        "Oh **_frag_**!" He kicked, but this time Megatron let him as he overloaded. Spike ejaculating a thick spurt of transfluid into Megatron's palm, he also felt the little Prime’s valve clenching against the shaft of his spike. It was random, spastic clenching that no doubt felt weird with nothing inhabiting the inside, but that didn't seem to bother the howling Prime at the moment.  

When the full body trembling settled, and Rodimus relaxed, he wasn't ready for the harsh flip over onto his back.

        "Hey-" He snapped, looking between his legs to see Megatron rubbing himself off and aiming very clearly at Rodimus' very swollen and very red valve. The anger faded and a smug look took its place. "Come on Megsy, you want this?" Rodimus let his legs fall apart, his valve splitting a bit to show his valve ring. "Show me what a tin can like you has got." He reached down, using his servos to spread himself even wider for Megatron.

        Above, Megatron glared, panting harshly now as he flicked his wrist and worked himself. He wrinkled his nose at that stupid look Rodimus was giving him, but that wouldn't be an issue in a moment.

        Angling his spike just a little higher, he twisted his hand and gave a bit of a squeeze and he himself overloaded.

        "Mhm~!" Transfluid spurt across Rodimus' frame, coating his valve, stomach, and just as he wanted, a good portion of Rodimus' face.

        The smug look was gone, and big blue optics just stared at the pleased tank as he sank back on his knees, still rubbing himself to milk whatever transfluid he had left to drizzle over Rodimus' valve.

        Blinking, Rodimus propped himself up on his elbows and ran the back of his hand across his sticky cheek. Great, now he was going to reek like this jerk’s fluids for hours.

        "My mistake." Megatron purred while pressing his spike head down against Rodimus’ glazed valve and just sliding it up and down through the folds. He was still so hot, still so needy. It was in all honesty just a wonderful thing to see him still clenching and so willing for him.

        "If you don't think I'm going to get you back fo-" Not really giving him much time to finish, Megatron crawled over Rodimus, kissing at his neck in a much more gentle manner now.

        "Ah... fuck." Rodimus' cheeks burned and his optics dimmed, just loving that feeling of those huge lips gliding over his neck cables. His valve clenched, new hints of arousal starting to tingle over his already sensitive frame. His plating flared outward, dispelling all of the hot air that had been gathered between the two of them as they had rutted. If this was going to processed he was going to have to cool down first or threaten shutdown.

        "It looks good on you." Whispering into Rodimus' audio, Megatron sat up a bit so the two of them could lock optics. He sort of liked that dumbfounded look, it was cute on him, but he would never admit that to him.

        Reaching up, Megatron brushed a bit of transfluid off of Rodimus' chin, just taking him in before leaving a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.


End file.
